


Eros and Pragma

by Rare_pair_princess (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually this entire fic is very brief, Angst, I hate tagging so im going to stop now, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shrimp Leggings, They're so in love ew, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yoga, but it's very brief, but theres probably more I should tag, for flavor, little dash of, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: In which it starts with yoga pants and ends with forever
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Eros and Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> There's too much angst on this fucking oisuga tag so I decided to word vomit fluff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it^^
> 
> ArchaicAsterism betaed this^^ thank you lovey.

Tooru’s eyes well with tears as he strides down the flower-surrounded aisle, stepping carefully over the rose petals and biting his lip to prevent himself from sprinting. Koushi stands yards away, his pristine white suit glowing under the bright setting sun, under an intricately carved white arch. He’s looking at Tooru with tears streaming down his face, a blinding grin turning his eyes into happy crescents.

\--

_There’s this guy in Tooru’s yoga class that’s really been getting on his nerves._

_He’s shorter, slimmer, less popular, is super clumsy with certain positions, and he always wears the dorkiest yoga pants Tooru has ever had the displeasure of laying his eyes on. At least Tooru has the decency to wear his alien-printed leggings in the safety of his own home, instead of subjecting everyone to see them._

_This guy, the one that pisses Tooru off to no extent just by_ existing _and smiling so brightly and shamelessly wearing his heart (and his dorky interests) on his sleeve, is currently wearing thin yoga pants that are horrendously bright pink with tiny little paler pink shrimps scattered over them._

_Shrimp._

_Today, this guy- Sugawara, or Suga-kun, as all the ladies in the class so affectionately call him- chose to place his mat directly in front of Tooru’s today, to the absolute appallment of the brunette. Seriously, this day could not get any worse. Tooru is capital ‘S’ Suffering. And not even just because whenever Sugawara bends down to easily touch his toes, those shrimp stretch over the swell of his ass, and Tooru can see the outline of light-colored lace. Not even just because, even though this silver-haired menace is super clumsy and dorky and over-enthusiastic with the stretches, he can bend himself in half like it’s nothing with little warm-up. NOT EVEN is the fact that Sugawara is winning over the favor of their instructor concerningly quickly the reason for Tooru’s suffering._

_It’s because he looks so damn good while he does it all._

_It’s infuriating, how handsome this guy is. Messy silver hair that frames his face prettily, defined jawline with soft cheeks and big eyes, a fucking_ mole _under one of his hazel eyes._

_Tooru hates him._

_Later, when he’s in the shower and casually touches himself with fleeting thoughts of calloused looking hands and wavy silver strands splayed out on a pillow and big, wide doe eyes screwed shut with soft pink lips fallen open, he still hates him._

\--

The shimmery veil over his face kisses his skin, and the blooming bouquet held between his perfectly manicured hands is exploding with color to contrast his snow-white suit. His heels click quietly against the sleek wooden platform leading to the altar, the altar that holds his beautiful future.

He hears a loud, snotty sob, and if he wasn’t so entranced by Koushi’s eyes wide with vibrant love and looking so fucking _gorgeous_ with the setting sun making his hair glow, he would have snickered at Iwaizumi’s cries.

\--

_Tooru is late for their first date._

_He doesn’t mean to be- he’s been pining for how many months, he’s shed his pride and asked Sugawara out_ how _many times only to be turned down and need to try again, why the hell would he want to be_ late _to this evening?- but he is. He’s late because his cat thought it would be cute to piss on the light-green-with-aliens-printed-everywhere button-down shirt, the one he decided to wear tonight. After all, it would show Sugawara a little side of him he hasn’t seen yet._

_He likes making symbolic statements like that, sue him. He thinks it’s romantic and cute._

_What’s not cute is being late for a first date, but Koushi doesn’t seem to mind. He laughs, snorting little giggles that have no right being as cute as they, and pats Tooru’s shoulder while he tells him it’s fine, that he didn’t wait too long._

_Tooru’s shoulder feels like it’s caught on fire, in a way that makes him feel a little more alive._

_They have their first kiss, that day, too. It’s something magical, just like out of those cheesy Hallmark movies. They’re just outside Sugawara’s door, snow falling in slow motion all around them and dancing in the air, the chill in the air biting at their noses and prickling their bare cheeks._

_Tooru hesitates at the door, while Sugawara unlocks it and turns the french handle. He steps forward, a little awkwardly, but then Suga’s door never swings open and the silvernette is turning around, almost frantically reaching up to grab Tooru’s face between his hands and smash their mouths together._

_It’s magical, and Tooru feels like if his eyes were open he would have seen sparks of every color fly through the air. His chest feels so warm, as he leans forward to gently press his date against the bright red door, and the tinkling warmth spreads everywhere, lower, as Sugawara makes a little whimper when Tooru selfishly licks between his lips._

_He finds out lots of things about that annoying guy from his yoga class tonight. Like the fact that he’s just as immature and petty as Tooru, only he hides it much better, claiming that ‘there’s a time and place, Tooru!’. He’s insecure about his mole and his hair, which Tooru almost can’t believe because- because- because seriously, that little beautiful mark and silvery hair is so beautiful and striking, and Sugawara doesn’t exactly scream ‘I’m the insecure type!’._

_Tooru learns that Sugawara is eager and enthusiastic in everything he does, from pouring them mugs of hot chocolate so that some splashes onto the well-loved counters, to kissing Tooru until they’re both breathless._

\--

Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki stand proudly at Tooru’s side as he finally, _finally_ reaches his love, his starlight, his future. Koushi is looking up at Tooru like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, like he’s the happiest he’s ever been and he can’t believe that this is finally happening.

Tooru knows because his chocolate eyes are lit up with all of the same.

Asahi, Koushi’s best man, takes out a handkerchief and blows into it loudly.

\--

_“We’ve been dating for over a year, right?” Koushi says out of the blue one morning, laying almost naked sprawled over Tooru’s bare chest, arm draped over the taller’s waist., chin hooked over his shoulder, and nose nuzzling his neck. The blankets and comforter are still on a pile on the ground from when they tried to push each other off the bed in a random bout of playfulness._

_Tooru hums, tracing heart-shaped patterns over his boyfriend’s pale back, traces a little heart over the mole on his shoulder blade. “Fourteen months and, like, two weeks, but who’s counting?” He pinches Koushi’s skin lightly with the subtle tease in his tone, and he feels a puff of warm breath against his neck as the silvernette laughs._

_But then the laughter stops._

_And Koushi sits up, rests a hand on Tooru’s chest, looks away almost_ shyly. _His hair that’s grown a little longer since they’ve met falls over his face like a curtain of starlight, but Tooru can tell that he’s biting his lip. Tooru brings his own hand to Koushi’s, wraps it warmly around his wrist._

_“What’s the matter?” He inquires, tugging a bit at his boyfriend’s arm, trying to get him to lay down again._

_A deep breath makes Koushi’s bare back heave, but just as Tooru is starting to get worried he turns around to face him again, eyes wide and cheeks a bright pink._

_“Move in with me!”_

\--

Koushi is sobbing, eyes a honey ocean of tears, as he gently holds Tooru’s veil like it’s the most delicate material in the universe and shakily brings it over Tooru’s perfectly curled hair to reveal his face.

Tooru’s bottom lip trembles with the most genuine grin he’s ever given in his life as Koushi begins his vows. 

\--

_Koushi still hasn’t spoken to him._

_It’s been days, four days to be exact, since their fight, since the silver-haired man had stormed out of their apartment with the parting words of ‘I love you, but I need a break. I’ll be at Daichi’s’._

_There have been no replies to his texts, answers to his calls, no Koushi._

_It hurts. It hurts so much._

_His heart feels like a gaping hole as been stabbed through it, filling in with cold empty air and leaving Tooru gasping for breath. He feels so cripplingly… not quite lonely, or depressed, but-_

_Homesick._

_WIthout Koushi, he feels overwhelmingly homesick._

_When he cooks his dinner, he cooks for two, but it’s not a slip of the mind. Maybe Koushi will come back tonight, and they will reconcile,_

_But he knows that won’t happen, what he did won’t magically be fixed. There’s no way Koushi will forgive him so quickly or so easily, and really, there’s no way he_ should. 

_After all, Tooru had shown Koushi his absolute worst. He threw hurtful words at Koushi for the sole purpose of being hurtful- he used how deeply he knew him to harm him. He took advantage of the deepest secrets his boyfriend had told him, turned those days of hope and love when Koushi told him such things into nights of poison where he hurled horrible insults about Koushi’s insecurities._

_Gut wrenches at his stomach, trying to claw through his skin. He regrets every word, he regrets it, he’s sorry, he’s sorry, he’s sorry. The look of surprise, of shock and disbelief, and then intricate_ hurt _that had etched itself onto every feature of Koushi’s face is playing on a loop in Tooru’s mind._

_He wants to cry, but what right does he have to feel sad? It’s his fault. (Not entirely- it takes two to fight, of course- but it was Tooru who got too insecure and too defensive and who stopped talking things through like an adult and started throwing a fit)._

_Koushi calls him, the next day, sounding as broken as Tooru feels._

_“I’m sorry,” He says, voice cracking, and Tooru tells him that he needs to drink water. That he’s sorry too, so, so sorry. That he loves him so much and hates that he hurt him._

_Koushi doesn’t forgive him, not right away, but that’s okay._

\--

“Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest asks dutifully, and Koushi looks like a bobblehead with how his chin bounces up and down. 

\--

_“Kou-chan, cut it out! You’re irreversibly messing up my hair!” Tooru grumbles, but it’s overtaken with his grin even as he stumbles a little bit. He’s a little slouched over; Koushi is right behind him, covering his eyes with the warm palms of his hands. They’re on vacation, on a cute little beach, celebrating their fourth anniversary. Their day had been filled with laughter and play fighting and kisses and love, bitching about their waiter as they enjoyed delicious, much too expensive food. Splashing water at each other in the ocean, competing with some local children in a sandcastle building contest. They explored the beach as far as the sand traveled and even found a rocky little cliff where they made out over the ocean._

_The day has been so, so perfect._

_Tooru thought that it was over, but as Koushi leads him back to the now-empty beach, under the full moon and trillions of twinkling stars that he can’t see from under his boyfriend’s calloused hands, Tooru realizes that it’s only begun._

_There’s a rapid beating in his chest. He_ knows _what’s happening, he can feel it. Butterflies are erupting in his stomach, in his lungs, everywhere under his skin. He’s giddy, cheeks warm, and smile cheesily wide._

_“Oh, hush!” Koushi scolds playfully, halting their movement. Tooru can feel the texture of the soft sand under his feet, even though he’s wearing shoes, and the warm, damp night air clings to his skin. “Keep your eyes close for a second, love.”_

_Tooru nods, toothy grin not leaving his face._

_“Okay, now!”_

\--

“I do! Yes, yes, I do, I do!!” The words burst from Koushi’s pretty lips like a symphony, a beautiful joyous song that brings prickles of tears to Tooru’s eyes. His heart feels like it's growing, his future expanding, and when the priest repeats the question to him and the same words spill out of himself, as the sun sets and paints pink over everyone and every pretty thing, as Iwaizumi sniffs back more wet snot,

Tooru kisses his Husband.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and comments and kudos make my entire day<3


End file.
